Superstar
by the1Dnerd
Summary: One Direction. They had it all; the talent, the looks, the fame, the money. They are living the dream. They seem to be perfect. But everything is not what it seems. And all that glitters in not gold. Follow Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn thr


**Harry.**

That hurt.

I smiled, though. I had to.

Crying on live television, in front of millions of people, is definitely not on my 'things-to-do-sometime-soon' list. It was on my 'things-to-never-do-again' list.

Especially after the documentary. They told me they wouldn't show that part; the part of my emotional breakdown. Heck, they promised me they wouldn't. But, of course, they did. 'It's all about the publicity, boy,' the management have said.

Yeah. It's all about the publicity. And no one gives a damn about my feelings. God knows how humiliated I felt. I had hundreds of messages on my phone, after its broadcasting. Even my second grade children sent me a card, an 'I believe in you' card.

Nevertheless, I learned my lesson. I won't cry again unless I'm at the comfort of my own bed. No matter what.

Even if my so called best mates just backstabbed me. On live television. Maybe my lack of sleep the past months is making me exaggerate things. Maybe, they didn't mean to. Maybe, it was just banter. Maybe, they didn't think.

But their words hurt.

Peter, the Australian interviewer was asking us the same old questions; 'Did you know each other before The X Factor?' or 'Who came up with the name One Direction?' We smiled and answered with the same old answers; 'No, we met there,' and 'I did.'

But that came that- damned- question. "So who's your very best friend in the band?"

I was ready to answer with the usual 'it depends on the occasion, but we all are each other's best friend,' but Zayn beat me to it.

"Me and Lou hang out a lot these past weeks. So, yeah, all of the lads are great but me and Louis have a lot in common," he had said with his Bradford accent.

"Does that go for you too, Louis? Is Zayn your very best friend in the band?" the interviewer asked once again.

I had hoped that Lou would have said my name. I mean, it's Larry Stylinson all the way, right? But no. He looked at Zayn and smiled, "Definitely," he said "me and Zayn here, we got something special."

We all laughed at this one. Well, I faked a laugh. Then all the heads turned to Liam. "I love all the boys but I have to say Niall. I love that boy." The audience awed. I wanted to puke.

It was Niall's turn. "Yeah buddy. Me and Liam get along really well," he flashed a toothy smile at the cameraman.

After that, all the eyes looked at me. "It depends," I had said what everyone should have said and shrugged.

Then I forced a smile. And it must have seemed real because everyone nodded and carried on with the interview.

So Zayn's best friend was Louis and Louis' best friend was Zayn. Liam's best friend was Niall and vice versa. And then there was me. Harry, the boy who is no one's best friend. Now all I'm missing are 69 cats, boobs and grey hair. Then I can be an old lady whose only company is her pets. Great.

This was not the first time that the boys tried to attack me with snide comments. Lately they seem to always bring up the fact that management is trying to make me the 'leader' of the group or that I'm Simon's favorite and them 'the least favorite' ones should stick together. But they had never before say anything like that publically.

I felt like I had done something to them; something bad. And I'm still trying to figure out what I was that.

Suddenly, someone snapped their fingers in front of me. I turned to look at Louis confused. He shook his head, and bit his lip trying not to laugh. I shifted my gaze to Liam who looked slightly worried.

"What?" I asked "Do I have something on my face?" I did not find that funny at all but I guess Niall did because he went into a fit of giggles. And then everyone burst out laughing; the boys, the interviewer, the crew, the audience. And that's when it hit me.

Fuck. I was still in the interview. I went into a trance while doing a live broadcasting interview.

Double fuck. I just made a fool of myself in front of millions of people.

Triple fuck. Everyone was laughing, but this time, they weren't laughing with me. They were laughing at me.

"Harry," the interviewer said after two very long minutes that were full of everyone laughing their arses off "you completely zone out there son." A giggle escaped his mouth. I shifted on my seat as I felt myself blush. "Sorry," I whispered and coughed awkwardly. Way to go Harry.

"Does he do that a lot, boys?" Peter asked. Seriously, mate, just dropped it already. I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"Yeah, he's a special case," Louis shouted. "Strange case," you mean Niall hurried to add. "He's a weird kid," Zayn said.

What. The. Fuck!

Is today, the Hurt Harry day or something?

Why hadn't I been warned?

Several coughs, a glass of water, four questions, and a 'bye-bye' later the interview ended and we were on our way home. That is if you can call the hotel you stayed to the previous night, home.

The boys, being their immature selves, were playing with water guns. At one point they started splashing me with water but they stopped as soon as I glared at them. As we were exiting the building, Zayn patted me on the back. I rolled my eyes.

It is safe to say that I am pissed off.

I was the first one to get into the car, rushing past the paparazzi and without even glancing at our fans. I made a mental note to apologize for that later. After all the fans weren't to blame for my bad mood.

No. The four boys who were still laughing, louder than ever were to blame for that. I put on my headphones, trying to prevent myself from hearing them giggling. Thankfully Adele's voice and the short duration of the ride to the hotel helped me not to snap at them.

You should remain calm, Harry. For the sake of the band do not open your mouth. Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Good job, man.

It's official. I'm turning into a mad man. I'm speaking to myself for crying out loud.

When we got to the hotel I waited, patiently for my so called mates to get out of the car and I slowly made my way out.

A ten floor lift ride with them was certainly not what I wanted.

Unfortunately, they were waiting for me in the lobby. I scoffed. Now, they decide to act like my best friends. They didn't acknowledge me as a 'very best friend,' they made me zone out, they laughed at me and they said those things about me on live television but they wait for me to take a lift ride.

As I got neared I could see Louis staring aimlessly into the distance while Zayn was snapping his fingers in front of him. Niall was pissing himself and Liam was, too, laughing while shaking his head. And that's when I understood that they were mocking me. They were making fun of me…right before my eyes.

'Fucking pricks,' I muttered as my hands made a fist. They, however, did not seem to hear me as they tried to catch up with me. I tried to walk a little faster in an attempt to get a lift only to myself but unsuccessfully.

Sure enough, as soon as I got into the lift they were right behind me. And they were still laughing. How in the world can they laugh so much!

"Dude you're trending on twitter," Liam told me. I shrugged but he passed me his phone, anyway. Niall put a hand on his mouth trying to suppress his laughter.

I didn't really know what was there for me to see. The trending topics would most likely be related to my 'little blonde moment.' Like I needed a reminder of that.

Despite that however, I glanced at the list. Six out of the ten topics were related to me; 'the weird one,' 'special case,' 'Styles zone out,' 'strange dude,' 'ha ha ha Harry' and 'Harry's accident.'

As I pressed the top trending topic that was indeed 'Harry's accident' the lift ride was over. Stepping into the hallway that led to our rooms, I looked at the top comment as the boys stood around me.

_**Harry's accident. Brb pissing myself. Oh wait looks like Styles beat me to it.**_

Huh? What in the world is that about!

I clicked on the picture that was attached to it.

The boy on the picture was clearly me and it was from today. The outfit and the curly hair gave it away.

It was a picture of my backside, and next to it, there was a picture of my front. There was a stick note on the middle of my back. Right where Zayn had patted me. 'I just peed,' the note said, an arrow was pointing down. And my crotch was _wet._

If I was starring in a cartoon show you would probably see smoke coming out of my ears. That's how agree I was.

So they did not acknowledge me as a 'very best friend,' they made me zone out, they laughed at me, they said those things about me on live television, they mocked me and they made it look like I peed myself.

Some friends I have.

"Harry?" Zayn said.

"Guys, I think we've made him angry," that was Liam.

"Oh god, he's turned red. He's like a tomato," Niall added.

Louis was grinning.

I snapped.

"You know what guys!" I yelled, "Screw you. What have I done to you! For the past couple of weeks you always ignore me, you leave me alone, you don't even look at me. You always hang out with each other but you never invite me. Today you humiliated me in front of everyone. Do you have any fucking idea how many people saw that picture! Do you even care that you called me weird and strange in front of everyone! You're pricks."

I paused to catch my breath and glance at them. They were looking at me like they've never seen me before, their mouths were wide opened.

I had tears in my eyes. Whenever I get mad, my eyes get teary. Of course, I did not let the tears fall. I was not about to break the promise I had made to myself.

But I wasn't mad now.

No. Now, I am furious.

"Harrr-"

"Save it Liam. I don't even care anymore. When you remember that I have feelings too, that I'm not a robot then come and find me but until then fuck you." I pushed through Niall and Louis and ran towards the stairs.

That would be a long ran down but, quite frankly, I didn't care.

I was hurt. Deeply hurt.

It was early afternoon but as I was running down those stairs I was only thinking of one thing.

"I'm gonna get wasted."


End file.
